Jeremy DeGrandi
Name: Jeremy DeGrandi Age: 36 (Debut at 28) Status: Deceased Cause of Death: Slain by Westfold Forces; Massive blood loss Race: Hybrid (Werewolf/Vampyre) Family: Jessica DeGrandi (Sister), Marcus Vries (Nephew), Nariscia (Love interest) Affiliations: Dust Valley Devils, (former) The Pack, Nariscia Occupation: Outlaw, Gunslinger Birthday: August 19 Aliases: The Outlaw, The Karango Kid, Dust Valley Devil Bounty: 5,500g Jeremy was the twin brother of Jessica DeGrandi, and an infamous outlaw hailing from The Dust Valley. He was the most wanted man in all of The West, and even achieved legendary status as The Karango Kid. Appearance Born the twin brother to Jessica, Jeremy has Heterochromia, with a light gray green left eye and a purple right, the opposite of his sister. He has dark brown hair which is usually seen in a ponytail, and has a large cross scar on the right side of his face. He always maintains gruff, but trimmed facial hair. Jeremy was rarely seen without his hat when not indoors, and he liked to wear black coats and ponchos whenever on official "Outlaw" business. Otherwise he wore normal Western shirts and gear, but prided himself on his spurred boots and his bandana. His werewolf form was never seen apart from his forced turn by Mynna. His fur was a dark gray, his eyes identical to his normal form, yet he had particular powerful looking claws. As a hybrid of werewolf and vampyre dna, Jeremy retained the same fur color, and his wings were much larger than was usual for a vamp. As he gradually purged himself of the werewolf dna, he took on a sickly pale appearance, and his hair had become long and untame. Personality Jeremy's character was not given much depth and history until a long time after his debut. When he first made his appearance he was an arrogant, sly man with an aura of finesse around him despite his nature as a criminal. During the Nariscia Saga, his backstory and character was fully brought forth. At the age of 6, his parents were killed. Unlike his sister who vowed justice and embarked on a path of righteousness, while equally damaged as his sister, that fateful day set Jeremy on the darker path. He became an incredibly cold and remorseless boy, and was constantly getting into trouble as he grew older. At the age of 13 he left his uncle's home, fed up with rules and what's left of his family trying to mold him. Jeremy is an extremely strong believer in one's freedom, and it's something he values (almost) above everything. He held ''extreme ''resentment towards Archerios for enslaving him and turning him, but very often it would be overshadowed by Jeremy's possibly strongest love. Women. Jeremy fancies almost all the ladies, and despite his general negative demeanor towards the rest of The Pack, Jeremy didn't really mind staying in the manor because of all the lovely women who lived there as well. Jeremy was loyal to a T, but his love of pretty girls would overshadow this as well. One prime example, when Jessica was kidnapped, her brother was hellbent on saving her. However, the moment he set foot outside and saw a pretty girl, he (comically) forgot all about the situation and began to flirt. Jeremy would often call others, and finish his sentences with "Jack", lingo he absorbed growing up in the rough town of Karango. It wasn't until his death that Jeremy revealed an intense remorse for the pain he brought upon his family. He apologized profusely, and let his sister know that despite their history, he always loved her. It should be known that while Jeremy had remorse for his strained relationship with his family, he regretted nothing, and lived and died, a free spirit. Abilities & Powers Relationships Family Jeremy seemed to have loved his parents very much, as their death set him on the darker path that his sister did not take. While he loved his sister, and the two were always close, as he became a more dedicated criminal and his sister more into the law, years upon years of confrontations gradually began taking its toll on their relationship. What started off as a playful rivalry, developed into a heated, even violent one that constantly saw bloodshed from both sides. In their adult years, it became very much a game of cat and mouse, with Jeremy always managing to avoid all lawmen, resulting in Jessica needing to chase him down, which she would frequently succeed in doing. She would imprison her brother, only for him to ''always ''escape shortly after. Deep down, Jeremy loved his sister equally as much as she loved him, and despite their later confrontations getting quite chaotic, he knew that they both personally enjoyed their rivalry. History Outlaw's End ''"I'm sorry Jessie.. Moms.. Pop.. Uncle Jeff.." ''-Jeremy finally making peace with his sister Quotes ''"Jack." ''-Jeremy's signature way of ending his sentences when talking to someone ''"One for the road, eh sis? One for the road..." ''-Jeremy's last words Trivia Category:People Category:Werewolf Category:Antihero Category:Deceased Category:Vampyre